Corruption
by jigglysinger
Summary: Jigglypuff has always loved singing, but she has yet to meet one who loves her singing. What happens when the Nightmare Pokemon Darkrai meets her and shows her another Pokemon who's voice is admired the way she wants hers to be? Song lyrics in here based on ponyphonic's "The Moon Rises"


It was a beautiful night. Not a single cloud blocked the black sky covered with swirls of beautiful stars. The only thing missing was the moon.

These nights seemed to be the most beautiful to Jigglypuff. Her large sapphire blue eyes reflected the gentle glow of the celestial sky from her grotto. It was always these nights that she'd usually walking through the fields with Melloetta. Melloetta, like her, was a singing Pokemon, and they both shared their passion for music. In fact, Melloetta was like a sister to Jigglypuff. However, Melloetta hasn't been home for a while. She was actually traveling the world, just like Jigglypuff herself was. Melloetta was traveling to find friends. Jigglypuff, on the other hand, was traveling to reach fame.

Picking up the microphone next to her, Jigglypuff felt a song in her heart that she felt she had to share. She walked out of the grotto and into the field, and began to sing.

_Ji-Jiggly, Ji-Ji-Jiggly Jiggly Jiggly! Ji-Jigglypuff!_

_ Ji-Jiggly, Ji-Ji-Ji-Ji-Jiggly Jiggly! Ji-ga-ly Ji-ga-ly-y-puff!_

Singing had always put Jigglypuff in a good mood… until she'd stop to find some passerby had fallen asleep. And tonight's unfortunate victim was a few Zubat. Jigglypuff abruptly stopped and saw the small crowd out cold. Jigglypuff puffed up in anger… and then sighed in disappointment.

"With that," she said to herself, "Another few pokemon fall out of the sky because of me."

Jigglypuff uncapped the marker in her hand, and after giving the zubats a good drawing on, went back on her way. She walked down the field with a sad look on her face.

"I don't get it… why is it that this ALWAYS happens?" Jigglypuff continued talking to no one in particular, "No one ever seems to listen to me; they always think I'm boring and fall asleep! What am I doing wrong? Why won't they listen to me!?"

"Perhaps they prefer someone else?" a deep voice spoke out.

Jigglypuff squeaked in fright, jumping a bit and clutching her microphone. She looked all around her, searching for the source of the scary voice.

"W-Who's there?" Jigglypuff asked to the darkness.

"Oh, don't worry my dear…" the voice answered.

In that instant, Jigglypuff saw a mass of darkness form in front of her. It was a black pokemon, almost ghost-like, with a white whisp on his head, and red spikes around his neck. What caught Jigglypuff's attention the most, however, was its eyes; they were the same bright blue color as her own. It was Darkrai.

A word escaped Jigglypuff's lips, "… Father…"

"Yes, it has been a long time, my dear daughter," Darkrai answered back.

"W-What are you doing here?" Jigglypuff asked, "M-Mother said not to trust you!"

"Cresselia would say that… but let me tell you, you can trust me, Jigglypuff."

"How do I know?"

"I've heard you sing… I must say, you have quite a beautiful voice," Darkrai said, approaching the little pink pokemon.

"Y… you've listened to me sing?" Jigglypuff said in surprise. No one had ever listened to her songs before. Not even her own sister was able to stay awake to her music.

"Yes, Jigglypuff." Darkrai picked up the pink sphere, hugging her, "You have made me proud."

"T… Thank you, Father." Jigglypuff said, hugging back, "I just wished other people thought so…"

"I understand that feeling," Darkrai assured her, still holding her.

"You do?..."

"Not too many people favor the dark; it's quite lonely… more people prefer the other half of our family."

"You mean… mom?" Jigglypuff asked.

It was true; Cresselia had specialized in giving pleasant dreams to those around her. Darkrai, on the other hand, only brought nightmares and was feared by humans and Pokemon alike.

"Yes, Jigglypuff… I bring nightmares to all I meet. Most of the time, I don't even mean to… it's quite lonely."

Jigglypuff felt sorry for her father. They had more in common than she thought.

Then she remembered the comment he made earlier.

"Father… why did you say that people might prefer someone else?" she asked.

"Sadly they already do, Jigglypuff…"

Jigglypuff looked at him in disbelief. She was used to people just ignoring her, but she hated it when she saw someone doing better than her. It just gave her a horrible feeling of anger.

"They do!?... B… But who!?"

Darkrai gently petted Jigglypuff's head, and Jigglypuff winced at his touch, because she was shown something she never wanted to see; her worst nightmare.

She was in a small town. She couldn't tell what town it was. She always lost track of names, what with her traveling around the world so much.

"Look who it is!" a voice called out.

Jigglypuff turned to see a group of familiar faces. It was three children; one young boy with a red cap and a Pikachu on his shoulder, a tall darker man in oranges and greens, and a girl with red hair and yellow shirt. These were the humans that helped her learn her special talent. They looked at her with large smiles. Normally they'd cower in fear, but this time they looked happy to see her. Jigglypuff smiled back as they ran towards her. Did they want to hear her sing? Jigglypuff certainly thought so! She inhaled deeply and got ready to start singing… but she was knocked aside before she could even start a single note.

Jigglypuff got back up, shaking her head. What was this? They acted as if they didn't even noticed her, and just continued running towards a much larger group of people crowding around a stage. What disturbed Jigglypuff more than their sudden indifference towards her, was the figure on stage performing; it was her sister, Meloetta in her Aria form, singing a lovely melody. The crowd cheered for her. They loved her music. All it did was make Jigglypuff aghast.

Jigglypuff tried to gain the attention of the crowd, calling out towards them, until a few actually turned their heads. However, they looked as if they didn't see anything, and just continued to listen to Meloetta. Jigglypuff was stunned. Cowering she was used to, particularly from the familiar trio in the crowd. Being attacked, she had to live through. Cheering she longed for. But… no reaction at all? Like she didn't even EXIST!? Jigglypuff couldn't stand it. She desperately tried to get on stage, but it was no use; no one even noticed when she started screaming at the top of her lungs. All they could hear was Meloetta's beautiful voice.

In moments, the vision ended, leaving Jigglypuff feeling bitter.

"N… No… that can't be true!" jigglypuff screamed in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's true… your sister has not only perfected her talent of music, she actually has been recognized…" Darkrai said in sorrow.

"B… But… I'm a Jigglypuff!... Singing's supposed to be MY specialty!"

"I'm sorry, my daughter…" Darkrai hugged the pink balloon, who was now sobbing.

He continued to hug her until she had calmed down.

"W… What do I do, father?" Jigglypuff asked despirately.

"Jigglypuff, if people don't love you at first, you must make them love you," Darkrai answered.

"Make them?..." Jigglypuff was confused.

"And I can help you… we both are the same you know. We've both been overshadowed by people we care about."

Jigglypuff pondered that statement. It was true; Darkrai had been overshadowed by Cresselia for years, and now Jigglypuff is being overshadowed by her own sister.

"If they do not listen… we should make them listen…"

Jigglypuff felt the rage and jealousy against her sister building up inside her. Darkrai could feel it as well.

"I can help you… just ask… will you let me help you?" Darkrai asked caringly, but also somewhat menacingly as he set her down.

Jigglypuff thought about Darkrai's offer. Her mother Cresselia had always told her to never trust her father, saying that all he knows is darkness. But the more she thought about what Darkrai had shown her, the more she began to doubt her mother's judgement.

_Now the hour's come at last, the soft and gentle light_

_Has risen in the lovely sky, greeting us tonight_

_And what a lovely night it is, to sing my lovely songs_

_To sing of beauty, love and hope for those to sing along._

_But why is it that even when my voice is at its best,_

_When gentle words and so much effort is put to the test,_

_The Pokemon around the world just lull themselves to sleep?_

_Just shun my song and praise instead dear sister's melody?_

For so long, Jigglypuff felt like no one cared about her. No one would pay her heed or give her the dues she felt she deserved… it was unfair that pokemon and people alike would praise her sister instead of her!

_Am I so wrong to wish that they would see things like I do?_

_And am I so wrong to think that they might love me too?_

_Why shouldn't they adore me? Is it not within my right?_

_I'll not be overshadowed, mine is not the lesser light!_

She turned towards Darkrai, extending a paw to him.

_I've waited long enough now, for them all to come around!_

_And though mother may plead and threaten…_

_Our voice will stand its ground!_

In that instant, Darkrai took his daughter's paw, and Jigglypuff felt her father's power course through her. Her pink fur was turned black, save for her tuff of hair which turned into a whisp of white, and a necklace of jagged red beeds formed around her neck. She rose into the sky with her father. Jigglypuff felt unstoppable!

_And all will know the wonder of our power from ahigh!_

_When all the world is wrapped in an eternal lullaby!_

_So now listen to this, or say farewell to your sun!_

_Tomorrow dawn's in darkness;_

_The nightmare has begun!_

Jigglypuff and Darkrai's maniac laughter could be heard from far away. No one can stop them now…


End file.
